The Supernatural is Real
by julyluv14
Summary: Elena Gilbert is a seemingly normal teenage girl. Until the day Her and her best friend Matt go on a field trip to Central Park. The bus driver seems to be the highlight of her day. What does he want with her. What will she discover about her heritage? Read to find out. First story please be nice! :)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I'm new to writing on FanFiction. But I love to read books about the Supernatural so here goes nothing. Please review but be have feelings. :) Enjoy!

**Ch. 1 -It's Only the Beginning**

Hello. If you're reading this, you probably think that all of these stories are just myths, and that they are untrue. Well if you think that, you might as well just close this right now. Now if you're reading this sentence your very stubborn for not stopping but I would've done the same thing, so it's okay.

Hey, my name is Elena Gilbert I'm 15 years old and I live in Queens, NY. I live with my mom, Veronica, in a tiny apartment which I love because is it not too small and not to big so it's cozy. I attend Queens High School and I am a sophomore along with my best friend Matt. We've been besties since we were 4. On this fine afternoon at Queens High School, the school board has decided to give the sophomore class a field trip to Central Park. But Lucky for them, Central Park is one of my favorite places in NY. Especially when I want to be alone to write my stories of listen to my music.

The bus for school arrives around 7:10 A.M. like every morning. Matt is already waiting in our usual spot, he always loves the window seat. There are about 10 kids in the bus by the time I get on. I approach my seat. John gives a little salute like he does every morning followed by a…

"Why, hello Lena" I smile and sit with my backpack on my lap.

The bus starts to move the second I sit in my seat. I smile.

"Hey crony."

"Oh wow look at the grasshopper updating her new vocabulary." He said with little wiggle of his eyebrows. I laughed. Matt has always made me smile in every single mood that I'm in.

After 30 minutes of chit-chat and listening to music, we arrive at the school. While everyone gets of the bus, I'm putting my headphones back in my backpack. I'm the last one off, and we head for the cafeteria. We still have to wait until the other bus gets here.

I head over to where Matt is sitting. He seems bothered by something. I can usually tell when there is something bothering him. But in this case he won't budge. He has tried to hide his emotions plenty of times, such as when his dad died, when his girlfriend broke up with him, and when his hamster died. I mean it was a hamster, you don't really expect it to live for 20 years do you? No, I didn't think so.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked.

He seemed spaced out, like he's in a whole other universe. When he doesn't answer I tap his shoulder and he jumps out of his seat. He looks at me confused for a second, then replied,

"Yeah, fine, why?"

"Alright something is definitely up, because that was the worst lie you would've ever said."

I said with a chuckle.

"Nothing Elena, it's just…" He stops and bites the inside of his cheek, like he is considering if he should tell me. "I just feel like someone's watching us."

I look around, all I see are people on their cell phones and talking to their friends.

"Nope, I don't think anyone is."

He looks around and nods his head as if to drop the subject. I'm start to bring up something else when the counselor yells that the bus is here.

"Everyone outside now!" She yells.

I pick up my bag and head out with Matt by my side. The air outside smelled of gasoline and cotton candy. The benefit was that I really loved cotton candy! While we were walking toward the bus I noticed the letters M-A-V-R-E-I-S-P. I elbowed Matt in the rib to try to get his attention.

"OW! What the hell Lena?" He yelled.

"What?" I asked frantically.

"You practically broke my rib!"

I looked at where he had moved his hand was clutching his side. He lifted up his shirt, I saw a swollen patch of skin. Yea that was definitely going to leave a bruise.

"Matt I swear I had no idea I hit that hard!" I said.

He lowered his shirt and murmured a "its fine"

I saw a glimpse of something behind the bus but I couldn't make out what it was.

"Did you see that?" I asked Matt.

He looked in the direction of the bus and said to me,

"Now what?"

I sighed, "Never mind, I'm probably seeing things."

I walked onto the bus and sat in the seat behind the driver. I sat in the aisle side. I could see the driver from his rearview mirror. His eyes were a greenish-blue, and he wore jeans with a tight black T-shirt. He had raven black and a tight jaw. John sat down next to me interrupting my thoughts. I blushed as if what I was thinking was wrong. He caught me blushing and wiggled his eyebrows. I gave him my best death glare and put my headphones in listening to _Take Me to Church by Hozier. _My music is very different. I love alternative, classic rock, singer/songwriter, and a little bit of today's hits. I'm all over the map! While listening to my song I started to rock my head back and forth because I started to get really into it. When we arrived at Central Park I packed up my headphones and started to get up when my purse fell and my things flooded out. I went down to pick it up with a groan.

"Do you need any help?" asked Matt.

"No it's fine, thanks."

"Alright I'll be outside when you're done."

I gave a little nod and with that he headed out to catch up with everyone else. After I picked up bag, I mentally did a little check list. I didn't check off cell phone. _Where the hell is it?_ I started looking beneath all the seats, if I lost that phone I was dead. I went to go see if Matt had it when someone had cleared their throat. I turned and saw the bus driver with my cell phone in his hand. He stood there just staring at me, tilting his head as if to see me at a different angle. I blushed. To cover it up I asked,

"Um, Can I have my phone?"

He broke out of his trance and handed over the phone while saying,

"Oh, yea sorry, here. It rolled to the front of the seat."

"Thanks, my mom would've killed me."

He chuckled and then waited for me to continue the conversation. I suddenly felt the need to get off the bus, but one part of me was telling me to stay. He wasn't very tan, pale almost. On the contrary he did have some good features. I finally looked up to his eyes, those eyes where you could get lost in them forever. He looked like he was waiting for me, smirking.

"Oh, sorry did you say something?"

He chuckled," Yeah, just wondering when you'd be done checking me out?"

_Wow Elena, a jerk nice selection!_ And with that I said,

"Okay, I'm gonna go. It's been fun."

"Wait! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be a dick. My brother just told me a few pickup lines to use on pretty girls."

_Wait did that mean he thinks I'm pretty? I mean only my parents had ever called me pretty but never a boy? Maybe I'm imagining things! There's no way he thinks I'm….._

"Hello?"

"Pretty."

"What?"

I suddenly realized I was speaking my thoughts.

"Oh nothing sorry."

He chuckled while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, I need to pick up another group of kids from their field trip." He said.

I wanted to ask if he was even old enough to be a bus driver but I really did need to get back to the group. So I didn't say anything and I picked up my bag without breaking eye contact. He walked up to his seat and sat down. I had just gotten off the bus when he said,

"Oh, hey Elena?"

I turned around very sharply. I never gave him my name. So why did he know it?

"Ye-es?" I stuttered.

"You forget your wallet." he said, while tossing the wallet to me and I caught with one hand. Almost as if it were a reflex.

"Oh thanks." I said.

Before he closed the door he said,

"By the way I like your picture on your learners permit. "

I looked at him confused for a few seconds, then my mouth formed into the shape of an "O" as realization hit me. He smirked, closed the door, and drove off before I could say anything. No wonder he knew my full name.


	2. It's all in my Head

Ch. 2 - It's all in my head

After he drove away, I started to make my way back to the group. I was unaware of where they were. It was very sunny out, trees still green. The wind had a nice breeze to it, so you weren't sweating like a pig. I started to have a craving for meat. So I went to a hot dog cart, because there's only one on every street corner in New York City. I headed to the hot dog cart...to buy a hot dog. You know come on get some Thomas Paine up in there people. After I paid the hot dog guy and thanked him, I walked to the fountain. Suddenly I heard the voice saying," Elena help me" in a harsh raspy voice. I turned around and it happened to be the hot dog guy. In those few seconds he disappeared, and I saw nothing. Not even the cart. Or the fountain. Or the trees that once stood tall. Or the grass, or flowers, or the sky. Nada. Zilch. Goose Egg. I started walking forward as I thought I had seen Matt. I ran faster when I had heard heavy breathing. The breathing was getting heavier by the minute. As if they were trying to catch air so they could live. The gasps sounded familiar. I stopped. The breath kept getting closer. I tried to listen. Faintly I heard, "Lena, honey, you found me!" One last sharp breath and the voice and breathing was gone. I had no idea where I was. The figure that looked like Matt was gone. In a blink of an eye, I was sitting in a chair chained up. Everywhere I looked there were chains and exotic weapons. The room had 4 walls and looked like a dungeon where people are tortured. There was some sort of liquid in the ground. Silver? Or maybe it just glistened in the light. I started to panic, I heard my own heartbeat. My breaths got shorter. _Have I been kidnapped? NO...No…I've heard stories but no way had it happened to me of all people!_ I tried to remember the last thing I did. Maybe…

A loud hissing noise came to my attention. I looked in every direction I possibly could. By the time I looked forward, the bus driver guy was standing right in front of me smirking.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" I asked frantically. As he took a step forward my seat, I leaned back as far as I could.

"Whatever do you mean Elena?" He asked in a sexual voice along with a smirk.

"Seriously, you can stop with the smirking. Frankly it's getting old real quick, and I don't fall for that shit. "

He gave a "Mhm" like he was impressed or surprised. "So, I guess you're wondering why you're here, am I correct?"

" I mean I really would like an explanation of why I suddenly hallucinated and ended up in a room that looks like I'm gonna get raped, but I mean by all means do what makes you happy."

He smirked again but blinked. Amusement flickered in his eye. It washed away when he regained his arrogance.

"Well aren't we sarcastic today, Goldilocks?" he asked, sarcastically himself.

"Seriously, goldilocks?" I pretended to think ," Well since we're all giving each other nicknames I'll call you Pipi."

He had a smirked that said I just won the battle. " Last time I checked I had black hair blondie."

"Yea but by the time I'm done connecting your head to the wall, you're gonna have so much blood in your hair you're gonna wish it was dyed" I screamed.

"Well aren't you a feisty one?" He accused. "You know they never described you as feisty in your file."

"Well then maybe you have the wrong girl!"

"No, I think I got it right, "He smirked while pulling out a manila envelope and taking out a piece of paper, "Elena Athena Gilbert 15 years of age, and lives in the Bronx with a widowed mom named Veronica." He started at me and said," Blah, blah, blah." While he put the paper back in the manila folder, never taking his eyes off mine.

"So, are you going to tell me why you kidnapped me or…?"

"No I'm not going to explain anything because that was not what I was hired to do. All I'm gonna let you know is that you are very valuable." He said, while eyeballing something I the background. I was just able to turn my head to see what he was looking at. I didn't even notice the sign that said "Cane Locksmith". I turned back around in my chair and gave him a confused look, he seemed as if he had just given away a clue or something. This face of his showed for a good 2 seconds tops before his well-known smirk reappeared onto his face. You know when they say a person always has another side of them…I knew exactly what they meant. He had a secret and it seemed pretty dark. And I planned on finding it out. He began to look at more files. I wondered what was written down. At this point I was just surprised that I hadn't screamed or cried for help yet. I had been surprisingly calm during this whole traumatic experience. As If reading my mind he asked, "Yea, why haven't you screamed yet?"

I once again gave him my confused look. _How did he know that I was thinking the exact same…?_

"Do you not understand English anymore?" He said, interrupting my thoughts. He raised his eyebrows, which revealed his eyes more. They were a vibrant green and a blue that seemed as if were looking out into the ocean. He had an annoyed glint in his eyes, but as you took a closer look you could also see a calm, soothing, and caring look…strange.

"I don't let people see me cry." I explained. I rolled my eyes along with saying, "Especially when I'm not on a first name basis with them."

He smirked. "Well if you wanted to get to know me you should have just started off with that."

"Ha, you wish." I said sarcastically. "I would never want to get to know you because you're a dick who looks like he only cares about himself!" I kept my famous death glare on him… He didn't even blink.

"You got that impression just by looking at me?" He asked.

"Don't worry I've seen worse." I said.

He started to walk towards me. Closer and closer. Soon enough he was eye to eye with me. Nose to nose. And almost lip to lip. So close that I could smell his cologne.

"Listen little girl, you have no idea who you're dealing with. And if I were you I would keep that little mouth shut, before you say something that's gonna get you killed." He said. He looked at me from head to toe. Then back up again. He gave a quick smirk along with a "Mhm" sound and he left the room. I let out a breath, I didn't know I was holding in. My heart was beating abnormally fast. I tried to calm down by taking deep breaths. By the time I finally calmed down I was too worn out and tired. I was started to doze off. The last thing I remember was the door opening. But I was too tired to stay awake.

sorry if it was too short and i forgot to write a disclaimer so: I do not own the vampire diaries or their ideas and i just use the characters names and a little bit of their history.

Please Review and i will try to write sooner! :)


	3. προστάτης

**Ch. 3 – "προστάτης"**

When I wake up I hear the sound of a deep, sexy, voice. At first I think I haven't woken up yet and I'm dreaming. But then my eyes adjust to the brightness in the room. The light source was coming from a light bulb tied to a piece of rope hanging from the ceiling. I hear a conversation but it immediately stops when I spot him. He is on his cell phone. He closes the phone, indicating that that conversation was over. I try to lose my eyes and go back to sleep. But the annoying pain in my stomach called hunger is keeping me awake.

"No point in trying to go back to sleep." He says while getting up from his chair. He starts to circle around me and lifts my face by pulling my hair. I gasp as he puts his lips to my neck. His lips are soft but I still try to get away from him. I don't know him. The more I struggle the closer I get to him.

"Let go of me you dick!" I yelled.

In seconds he was looking deep into my eyes saying, "You will not scream. You will not move. You will let me do what I want."

I freeze. I don't know why. I want to kick and scream but I can't. It felt as if someone had been messing with my mind. I gave him a confused look. Shockingly he gave me the same look back.

"Why are you giving me that look?" He asked.

I stood still and didn't speak. He then gave me an annoyed look.

"I said you couldn't move, not that you couldn't talk."

I then answered his question.

"What did you do to me?"

He stared. I see a hint of amusement yet again in his eyes. I take risk by asking,

"What were you going to do to me?"

He doesn't answer. He hesitates for a quick second. He then sighs.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

He turns and walks toward the desk. He finally sits down and picks up a magazine. After a minute, I guess he notices that I'm still standing and not saying anything so he says,

"You can do whatever you want now."

Along with an eye roll. Even though I could do anything I didn't. I was nervous. I wasn't sure if I should say something or just say still. I felt like crying. I was so confused with everything. I didn't know what to feel. But no way in hell was I gonna let that dick see me getting all emotional. So I watched him read his magazine. I then realized the headline of the magazine said something about a missing girl from central park.

"What are you reading?" I exclaimed. He gave a tired look.

"What do you want now?"

"You heard me!"

"Ugh, it's a magazine. You know those things made out of paper that's filled with bullshit, but surprisingly gets peoples' attention."

I gave him an annoyed look." No shit its magazine. I meant what article are you reading?"

He gave an "Oh" look, and with that he started flipping through the pages. He gave a

"One second" finger. I sighed as I waited.

"Ah! Here it is! 15 year old girl from Queen, New York. Missing from a field trip to central park. Call this hotline for any information." He paused and looked at me before saying

"We better give that hotline a call huh?"

I _almost _believed him. _Almost_. Like this man was really goin to do that. _Yea like he was really gonna call the damn number. _

"What the fuck do you want with me?" I screamed. "Seriously!"

In case you haven't noticed I'm not exactly the most patient person in the world. I start to lose control. So in my defense this behavior of mine did cause me to try and escape but it was no use thanks to the stupid handcuffs cuffed around my hands and the ropes wrapped around the chair and my legs.

"Can you stop complaining and squirming for one minute?"

He said while closing his magazine and slapping it on the table. He got up from his chair and walked over to me. He got very close to my face, I'm thinking he is going to kill me. He looks like he is second guessing himself. _Yea?...NO! No! He is a bad man Kate! How can you possibly think this man is actually nice?_

"If I get you food will you cooperate and shut up?" He said with a smile.

I hadn't even realized I hadn't eaten anything since the hot dog stand… and even then I'm not sure if my hot dog was real or not. I mumbled a "fine" and waited as he left the room with his cell phone. Probably to order the food. I really hope he's ordering Chinese. God how much I would love him... Obviously not in that way. You know I would love you if you got me Chinese!

After a couple more mumblings from outside he walks back in and slams the door shut behind him. I immediately tense up. He goes to his desk and takes out his bourbon. The smell makes me cringe.

"Well someone doesn't like bourbon."

"I don't like any alcohol." I didn't look at him straight in the eyes. I can't look them straight in the eye when I lie to people. I drink with my friends and when I'm at a parties. Last time I got totally wasted and Matt had to make sure I kept my clothes on. He smirked. He figured out I lied.

"Did your friends ever tell you you're a horrible liar?"

I gave him a glare. Hoping he'd back down and sit his ass down to read "My" magazine. "Hph." He looked in my eyes, as if he were looking deep into my soul. I saw his blue- crystal eyes. Then he looked at my lips. For a second I thought he was going to kiss me. Then a knock came to the sound of my ears. It came from the door.

"Probably the food."

While he walks to the door he yells over his shoulder," Hope you like Chinese!"

I almost smile. He paid the guy and came back with the bag. He set it on the table along with a 2 liter bottle of root beer. He pulls out 3 large containers. I practically moaned at the smell of the food. Definitely some beef and broccoli in there! Hopefully he had ordered an eggroll. Yummy.

"Do you eat right from the container or are you waiting for some fancy table setting?"

I scoffed." Please, as if there you be a fancy table setting for Chinese food in containers along with root beer."

He smiled at that. Wow. That's a first. I thought this guy only knew how to smirk. Well one more attractive look we've received.

"Now if I let you lose, will you be a cooperative girl and sit your thin ass in the seat?

He asked while pointing at the chair. I mumbled a "yes" and with a quick quirk of his eyebrows he was behind me untying the cuffs. I rubbed my hands. They were sore and bruised. I walked over to the wooden desk. I sat in the metal chair. When in the light I got a clearer view of my surroundings. There were locks and keys everywhere. Along with door hinges. He saw me staring, trying to find out any clues of my whereabouts.

"Are you gonna eat? " He asked interrupting my investigating. "Or do you not like Chinese?"  
>_Sorry Im gonna make a chapter 3 12 because it is not letting me use all my words lol.


End file.
